The Misadventures of Burmy and Combee
by Mr. Grool
Summary: Burmy is tired of being under appreciated. So, along with his best friend Combee, they decide to show the world how great they really are! As it turns out, becoming popular is harder than the duo thought. This is my first FanFiction, so please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

The Misadventures of Burmy and Combee

As a Pokémon trainer and his chimchar walked down a road, a burmy peered out from behind a tree.

"Heh heh." The burmy chuckled as he sat on a branch. "Finally I'm going to be caught by a trainer! I'm going to train with him and become the most powerful burmy in the world!"

Burmy started to laugh hysterically, shaking the branch he was sitting on.

"And then that stupid heracross is going to regret stealing my lunch money in third grade! Ha ha! Ah ha ha-"

Burmy was suddenly cut off as the tree branch he was sitting on snapped. Burmy fell through the tree, smacking into branches on his way down.

He was suddenly stopped by a mysterious substance on the tree bark.

"What the?" he exclaimed, hanging upside down.

"Help me!" he cried, stuck to the trunk of the tree.

. . .

"Gee! I wonder what came to our honey tree!" the trainer from earlier said.

"Char!" his chimchar agreed.

The trainer and his Pokémon stopped in front of the tree, where a burmy was stuck upside down to the honey they put on the trunk.

"Oh come on!" The trainer cried, annoyed that such a weak Pokémon was lured to his honey tree. "Chimchar, just use ember."

"Char." His Pokémon said as he casually threw a fire ball at the burmy.

"Burm! Burmy!" the burmy yelled as his leaf cloak was set on fire.

"Let's go." The trainer told his Pokémon.

"Help! Help me!" The burmy yelled to the sky. A few seconds later, a wooper came by.

"Oh, for the love of!" The wooper said, noticing the burmy.

The wooper used water gun, rinsing off the honey on the tree and dousing the fire. Burmy fell off the tree and into a puddle of mud.

Burmy's best friend Combee came flying by. "What happened to you?" He asked.

Burmy, charred, sticky, and mud-covered, looked up to his friend, and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Now, for those of you who are wondering what the heck they read, yes this is a comedy story. I do not mean to hurt your feelings if you like burmy. If you didn't like the story, please don't flame. If you did like it, then tell me with a review so I know that there are some people out there who like it. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much to my surprise, some people actually liked my story! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Burmy and Combee looked out from behind a bush.

"Can you remind me why we are doing this?" Combee asked his friend.

"Ever since I was little, humans and Pokémon alike have been calling me worthless and beating me up." Burmy responded. "So I'm going to show everyone that I'm not as weak as they think I am!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Combee questioned.

"By battling trainers and beating their Pokémon! Then they will see how strong I am!" Burmy said, trying to flex his muscles, despite the fact that he didn't have arms.

"I still don't see why you need me." Combee stated, a bored look on his face.

"Oh come on!" Burmy said, nudging his friend. "Haven't you always wanted to show everyone how powerful you are? Aren't you sick of being called worthless just because you're a male Combee?"

Combee thought about his lifelong friend's words for a second. "No, not really." He told the bagworm.

"Fine, be a jerk!" Burmy yelled. "I'll just take all the glory for myself!"

At that very moment, a Pokémon trainer and his Monferno came walking by the bush. Combee, seeing the look in Burmy's eye, shook his head.

"Do you really think you can beat a second-stage fire type?" He asked.

"Of course I can!" Burmy exclaimed. "You know, I think you underestimate me Combee."

Combee just rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" Burmy said. "It's show time!"

. . .

The trainer, who happened to be the one from earlier, was strolling along the path with his Monferno.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from a nearby bush. The trainer smiled.

"Alright Monferno! Get ready to battle." He told his Pokémon. The Monferno grinned.

Then, something came out of the bushes. The trainer looked at the creature, his smile turning into a frown.

"Not again!" the trainer groaned, looking at the Burmy. His Monferno gave a bored cry as he got into battle position.

"Use Mach Punch." The trainer told his Pokémon uninterestedly. The Monferno, with lightning fast reflexes, threw a punch at the Burmy.

This time though, Burmy had a plan. "Protect!" He cried in poke speech, a wall of energy surrounding him.

Monferno's punch bounced harmlessly off of the Burmy, who laughed. "How to ya like me now?" He yelled at the Trainer.

The trainer, however, was unimpressed. "Use feint." He said between a yawn.

The Monferno threw another punch. This time, it easily smashed through the barrier, hitting Burmy in the face.

"Burmy!" The Burmy called as it flew through the air. He landed on the ground, knocked out in one hit.

"Well that was boring." The trainer commented, his Monferno nodding. They casually walked away, leaving Burmy behind.

Combee flew out of the bush, laughing heartily. "That was some battle!" He told the Burmy, smirking.

"Just shut it." Burmy said, looking up at the sky. Combee however, continued to laugh.

"I've seen a Magikarp do bette-" He was cut off when a four wheeler came out of nowhere, running Combee and Burmy over.

"Oh my gosh! I think we ran over a Pokémon!" The girl on the back of the four wheeler cried.

After a quick glance at the Pokémon behind him, the man driving the vehicle shook his head.

"Nope. It was just a Burmy and a Combee." He told his girlfriend.

He then backed the four wheeler onto the Pokémon again, making sure he ran them over a second time, before driving off down the path.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. If you liked it, why not post a review? If you didn't like it, please put all flames in the form of constructive criticism. Don't worry. Burmy and Combee are not dead. If I hear a positive review, then I will continue the story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I go on, let me thank The Scoundrel Cookie for reviewing chapters one and two and Sylver Wolf for reviewing chapter one. Also, I want to thank Scizor X for following the story, and Sylver Wolf and The Scoundrel Cookie for favoriting it. Alright then, let's get started.**

* * *

Combee was flying around in a flower field, when he heard an all too familiar voice calling him from behind.

"Combee! Hey, Combee!" Burmy shouted.

Combee rolled his eyes and turned around. "What do you want?" He asked his friend.

Burmy, finally reaching his friend, began to talk excitedly.

"Alright, you know how your hive is having a contest?" He asked. "Well I've just signed myself up!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Combee said. "Contests are for graceful Pokémon. Not Bagworms. Besides, you need a partner to participate in the contest."

"That's right!" Burmy said. "That's why I signed you up as my partner!"

"You what?!" Combee shouted, panic in his eyes. "Why would you do that? You know I have no talent!"

"Don't worry." Burmy smiled. "I have a perfect plan for us to win the contest. It's foolproof."

"And what is this amazing plan of yours?" Combee asked, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so you use your gust attack to pick up the leaves on my leaf cloak. Then, the gust attack will turn into a miniature twister, spreading leaves around and winning us the contest!" Burmy explained. "Then, once we win, everyone will see how great we are! We'll finally get the appreciation that we deserve!"

"Burmy, that plan doesn't sound like it will work." Combee stated.

"Just trust me on this one." Burmy replied.

Combee sighed. He could see that there was no changing his friend's mind. Besides, maybe his plan would work.

"Alright, fine." Combee said. "But if we embarrass ourselves, you owe me big time."

"Great!" Burmy yelled, happy that his friend wanted to go along with the plan. "Let's go! The contest starts soon!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the wild Pokémon contest!" A Munchlax MC shouted to his audience. "Sponsored by the Queen Vespiquen, who graciously let us use her hive as a contest hall!"

The audience to the contest was mostly made up of worker Combee, but there were also many other Pokémon in the stands, such as Budew and Wurmple.

"And now, time to introduce our three main judges!" The Munchlax said to his audience. "First, we have Rosa Roserade, champion of many contests!" A very beautiful Roserade rose from the judging table, waving to her audience.

"Second, we have Chyna Cherrim, who comes here all the way from Eterna city!" A Cherrim in overcast form stood up and gave a bow.

"And finally, our third judge is Queen Vespiquen!" The Queen Vespiquen stood up to especially loud applause.

"So without further ado, let the contest begin!" The Munchlax finally shouted.

. . .

Meanwhile, backstage, Combee nervously flew around while Burmy looked out from behind the curtains.

"So you're sure our act is going to work?" Combee asked Burmy.

"For the last time, I know our act will work." Burmy said, a little annoyed at his friend's lack of faith.

"So tested it out?" Combee asked, stopping to look at his friend.

"Um," Burmy started, but was suddenly cut off by some violent coughs.

. . .

"Thank you Aipom and Cherubi for that amazing performance." The Munchlax shouted over the applause from the audience. "And now," he said, reading from his cue cards. "Please welcome our final act! Burmy and Combee!"

The peanut gallery cheered as Burmy and Combee took the stage, Combee being a little more reluctant than Burmy.

"Are you ready?" Burmy asked as they took opposite sides of the stage.

"I guess." Combee replied, nervous.

"And… Begin!" Munchlax yelled.

Quickly, Burmy loosened his grass cloak, the leaves beginning to fall off. On the other side of the stage, Combee quickly conjured up a gust attack, directing it at Burmy.

As the gust attack reached Burmy, the bagworm let the leaves on his grass cloak go. The leaves flew into the gust attack, causing them to spin around in a tornado-like motion. The audience gave a collective gasp.

"Give it more power!" Burmy yelled to his friend. Combee quickly created more gust attacks and threw them at the already large tornado.

The crowd "Ooohed" as the tornado of leaves grew bigger and bigger.

"More power!" Burmy yelled.

Combee, however, was reluctant to do so. "It's getting pretty big Burmy." Combee said warily.

"Don't worry about it!" Burmy shouted over the wind the tornado was making. "Just give it more power!"

Suddenly, the tornado ripped the curtain off of the stage, and began to suck the papers off of the judge's desks!

"Uh oh." Combee said as he began to get pulled into the tornado. "Help!" he cried.

Burmy too, was regretting making the tornado so big. Suddenly, he was pulled into the swirl of leaves. "Help me!" he yelled.

The audience was soon put into a panic as the tornado fell off the stage and began to suck different things into its vortex.

"Run away!" Munchlax yelled to the Pokémon in the contest hall. Soon, all of the Pokémon were heeding his advice as they were either being sucked into the tornado or crowding the exit, desperately trying to escape.

Pretty soon, the whirlwind had sucked up every Pokémon in the contest hall, and was trying to find a way out of the room. Due to the gale winds, all of the windows in the contest hall broke, which the whirlwind swirled out of.

As the miniature tornado came to the outside world, it died down, dropping all the Pokemon it had sucked up with it.

"Ohh…" Burmy groaned as he struggled to stand up on the hard ground.

"Nice going Burmy." Combee said to his friend, not trying to get up.

"At least it's all over." Burmy offered, looking at the weak bug.

"I wouldn't say it's over." A voice said in front of them.

Burmy and Combee looked up to see the Queen Vespiquen glaring at them. Behind her was a furious Roserade who was missing a few petals, and a disheveled Cherrim.

Upon looking further, Burmy noticed an army of angry Combee, all glaring at him.

"Attack order!" Vespiquen yelled.

* * *

**Sorry if you were waiting for this chapter. You might want to expect that from me. I'm also sorry for any grammar errors or if this chapter wasn't worth the wait. If you liked this chapter, you can leave a review if you want to. If you didn't like it, then hopefully the next chapter will be a little better. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me give my thanks to Scizor X for reviewing chapter 3 and following, PikaBulbasaur for reviewing and following, Sugar Baby Cresselia for following and favoriting, The Scoundrel Cookie for reviewing and favoriting, Mewblade for Reviewing, SuperMew for reviewing and Sylver Wolf for favoriting. I really appreciate it guys, thanks. **** Anyway, this chapter is more of a filler chapter, so hang in there.**

* * *

Burmy and Combee wearily sat down on a nearby bench. The sun had almost set in Hearthome city, and the two friends had just been fired from another job.

"Well this is just great." Combee angrily told his companion. "We got fired from yet another job!"

"Come on, buddy." Burmy said optimistically. Despite all they had been through in the past few days, Burmy was still hopeful that he could still get the recognition that he deserved. "It isn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Combee said incredulously, staring at the bagworm. "I've been kicked out of my hive, we've been beaten countless times trying to find a new job, we're starving, filthy and exhausted, and we're spending the night on a park bench! How can it get worse?"

Burmy sighed, looking downcast. "I guess you're right. This is all my fault."

Combee, who still wasn't ready to forgive the bug type, continued to rant. "We've tried every job in Hearthome, and every time, it has always ended in us getting beat up! I mean, who can forget trying to be Amity Park greeters?"

* * *

_Three days earlier…_

"What do ya mean we can't go in?" A man with a black belt stared menacingly at the human Amity Park greeter, while the Black Belt's Steelix and Gyarados gnashed their teeth at Burmy and Combee.

"I'm sorry sir," the human greeter said, his voice shaking. "b-but Gyarados and Steelix j-just aren't cute enough to go to Amity Park." He looked to Burmy and Combee for help, but the two bug types were just as frightened as he was.

"Well I'll show you how cute we are!" the Black Belt roared. "Steelix! Flash Cannon! Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

"Gyara!" Gyarados yelled, as a wave of water blasted from his mouth.

"Steel!" Steelix roared as a silver ball of energy flew towards Burmy and Combee.

* * *

"And what about working at the poffin house?" Combee continued.

* * *

_Two days earlier…_

"Now, make sure you are careful around the mixer." The Blissey told Burmy.

"Don't worry about me!" Burmy said confidently, while balancing a poffin bowl on his head towards the electric mixer. "I know what I'm doing!"

Burmy suddenly slipped on the counter, and fell into the mixer, which was already turned on.

"HELP ME!" Burmy screamed as he was spun around and around by the electronic mixer.

* * *

"We even failed being Pokémon Gym Guards!" Combee yelled, glaring at Burmy.

* * *

_Earlier today…_

"I'm sorry Mr. Steelix and Mr. Gyarados, but you can't challenge the gym leader without your trainer." Combee said, staring in fear at the massive Pokémon from a few days ago.

"So, the little Pokémon think they can tell us what to do?" The Steelix said, glaring at the bug types. "We'll show them!"

"Hydro Pump!" Gyarados roared.

"Flash Cannon!" Steelix yelled.

* * *

"It's all thanks to you!" Combee finished, seething.

After a few minutes, Burmy finally responded to his friend's outburst.

"You're right." Burmy said in a low tone, which surprised Combee. "It was my fault for having that trick go wrong at the contest, and it was my fault at the poffin house. I guess I just got carried away, wanting to be recognized. I'm sorry."

Combee, surprised that he didn't get an argument from his friend, sat there, looking at his friend. After a few minutes Combee spoke, in a much calmer voice.

"No, I should be sorry for yelling." Combee turned to his friend. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Burmy looked back at his friend, smiled, and nodded.

After watching the sunset sink below the horizon, Burmy finally spoke up.

"Look, I've been thinking." Burmy started. "Since we've lost all the jobs in Hearthome, I think we should leave."

"Leave?" Combee said, confused. "But this has been our home."

"There isn't much left for us to do here." Burmy answered. "If we're going to find a job, we should look for one on the road."

Combee considered this, and then nodded. "I guess so."

"Great!" Burmy said, smiling at his friend. "We'll leave tomorrow!"

* * *

**So next time, Burmy and Combee leave for new adventures, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so thanks go out to Scizor X, Alpha Reshiram, The Scoundrel Cookie, and Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus for reviewing, and Alpha Reshiram and Yoshizilla for following and favoriting. Sorry that this chapter is short after the hiatus, but I just need some time to get back into the swing of things.**

* * *

Route 209. The perfect mixture of trees, rivers, and grasslands. A route where Mime Jr. play, Staravia fly and Bibarel are seen floating in the water. On this route, two misfits walked.

Burmy and Combee were exhausted from walking from the past few days, and decided to sit on some sort of old well, a keystone jammed inside it. The two partners had left Hearthome city in search of a new life.

"Well I must say, traveling isn't too bad." Burmy commented to his friend.

"Perhaps," Combee replied. "But my wings are killing me!"

"Ah, don't worry!" Burmy said, smiling. "We can just hitch a ride to Solaceon town!"

Combee rolled his eyes. "Who is going to give some homeless Pokémon a ride?"

Just then, the two bug types heard something. It sounded like music off in the distance. The music was cheery, like a carnival. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

The two Pokémon moved behind the keystone, waiting for the oncoming object.

After a few seconds, Burmy and Combee could hear wooden wheels turning. Suddenly, the object came around the corner.

A horse-drawn wagon was moving down the road, or should I say, a Ponyta-drawn wagon. Two of the fire types were pulling a giant wagon, the driver unseen from the flap that covered it. Attached to the wagon was a boxcar with wheels, a picture was painted on it.

The picture showed a Lickilicky wearing a top hat and tail coat, much like a magician. He was smiling brightly above the words "P. T. Lickie's circus of wonders! The greatest circus around!"

Burmy and Combee looked at the strange sign, watching it pass. Burmy was the first to look away from the strange sight.

"Well, we asked for a ride, and here it is! Let's go!" The two Pokemon ran towards the wagon and jumped onto the back of the last car.

"Next stop, Soclaceon town!" Bury shouted as the wagon continued down the road.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading! Perhaps I'll get the next chapter out in one to two weeks. Sorry, but I'm just kinda lazy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I hope this chapter is a little more satisfactory. It's still not much, but it brings a big plot development. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You were kicked out of Hearthome city for destroying a Combee hive and have been living on the streets for the past week?"

Combee and Burmy looked nervously at each other. They had tried to word their predicament a little differently for the Lickilicky, but he had pretty much hit the nail on the head.

The two bug types had ridden the wagon all the way to Solaceon town before getting caught by a couple of angry carnies.

* * *

"Well look who decided to hitch a ride." An angry Ambipom said to the scared Pokémon. "We don't take kindly to hobos, if you know what I mean."

"We're not hobos!" Combee exclaimed. "We just wanted to get to Solaceon town quicker!"

"Tell it to P.T Licky." The Ambipom scoffed. On that note, the two were picked up by Ambipom's tails and were promptly brought to P.T Lickie's office.

* * *

At this point, Combee was beyond scared, shaking in his seat as the Long Tongue Pokémon looked menacingly at them. For all he knew, the carnies were going to use them for their knife throwing act!

Burmy, on the other hand, was a little more composed. He sat in his seat, staring down the Licky. For once, the cogs in his head were actually turning.

"Look, we're sorry we hitched a free ride. We're big fans of your circus and we wanted to ask you a favor." Combee looked at Burmy, confused.

"And what would that be, little worm?" P.T Licky asked.

"We want to join your circus."

"You do?!" P.T Licky exclaimed.

"We do?!" Combee exclaimed.

"That's right." Burmy said while ignoring Combee's bewildered look. "Since we can't hold a job doing something serious, we thought we could excel at something that didn't require brains."

P.T Licky laughed. "And why would I possibly hire two bug types who can't even learn four moves?"

At that moment, the two Ponyta who were pulling the wagon barged into the office, looking angry.

"We quit." One of the horses said. "We're sick of being underpaid by a group of dirty carnies." With that, the two walked out.

"But," P.T said, looking dumbfounded. Burmy, however, was smiling.

"Well, for one thing, you seem to need all the help you can get." He said. P.T glared at Burmy, who then jumped up to P.T's ear.

"And between you and me, we're both in the same boat here." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" P.T asked as Burmy went back to his seat.

"Well, we're both underused, and most trainers seem to make fun of us." Burmy commented. Combee rolled his eyes. At this though, P.T's face became thoughtful, though still annoyed at the bug type. Finally, he sighed.

"Well, fine. I guess you can stay here for the time being." P.T said. "But you have to make sure you drag your own weight."

Burmy brightened and somehow shook P.T Licky's hand, smiling. "Thank you, sir! You won't regret it!"

* * *

**Will Burmy and Combee stay in the circus? Will they fail miserably? Tune in next time to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaack! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. I've recently been working on a different story, and chapter one has been posted. But enough about me. Let's get started!**

* * *

"So you're in the circus now, huh?" Ambipom asked the two bug types.

The Pokémon were currently in a circus tent, the giant tent being put up overnight by P.T's band of Kricketot. They were standing on a platform twenty feet above the ground. Another platform stood between them, a series of trapeze the only way to the other side. A net was hung under the platforms for safety.

P.T. Licky had told them that they needed to find a job in his show, and before opening night, which was in three days. The two decided to try and be acrobats, first.

"Well, I can't see how either of you are going to be acrobats." Ambipom stated, much to the two's surprise.

"And why would that be?" Burmy asked, insulted by Ambipom's bluntness. Ambipom shook his head.

"Are you stupid? You two don't even have hands!" Ambipom yelled.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Burmy said after thoroughly inspecting his worm-like body.

"Well, this was a stupid idea." Combee agreed with Ambipom. "Neither of us have the skills, or the body parts to become acrobats." Burmy, however, was not discouraged.

"Oh, come on, Combee! Where's your sense of spirit? We didn't become carnies just to quit on the first day!" Burmy encouraged.

"You know, Burmy, I don't remember agreeing to be a carnie. Frankly, becoming one hurts my already bruised ego." Combee countered, only to be earned an angry look from Ambipom.

"What did are you saying about carnies, bug?" Ambipom threatened Combee. Unfortunately, Combee didn't take the hint.

"All I'm saying is that my becoming a carnie is an all-time low for me." Combee continued, Ambipom looking livid.

"I'll make you pay for that!" the monkey yelled, swiping at the bee Pokémon.

At the last second, though, Combee ducked and Ambipom's swing smashed into Burmy, sending him flying onto one of the trapeze. After hanging onto it for dear life, Burmy was able to get a strong hold of the swing, and was able to sit on it, considering he was so small.

"Ha ha!" Burmy cried, triumphant. "I told you we could be acrobats!" As he continued to laugh, the rope holding the trapeze up gave an audible creak.

"Are you absolutely sure that trapeze is sturdy?" Combee asked the purple monkey.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ambipom laughed. "That trapeze has held me up for years, and I'm, like, ten times his size! Why would it break now?"

Suddenly, the trapeze Burmy was sitting on suddenly snapped, causing Burmy to fall right into the net.

Unfortunately, Burmy was small enough to fall through a hole in the net, making it so he fell twenty feet onto the cold, hard ground.

As Combee laughed at his friend, Ambipom took the opportunity to hit Combee with his tail, causing him to fall twenty feet on top of Burmy.


End file.
